


目光所及的风景和你

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 5





	目光所及的风景和你

01

张九龄把车子加满油开出加油站的时候，王九龙已经提着行李箱在路口等他了。他不知道公司为何出了这样一个馊主意，答应替他开专栏，也放他出去真旅游，但有一个要求，加上人物插画配合文字。

公司给他的理由是美色当道。眼下他坐在车里，看着车窗外冲着他挥手的王九龙，只觉得心情一阵烦躁和郁闷。他不喜欢超过三个人一起旅行，更别说他在感受风景的时候旁边有几个人架着机器拍着站在风景里凹着造型的模特。

简直煞风景。

他按开了后备箱的锁，让王九龙把行李箱放到后面去，这么点空当里他想要叼根烟。换在从前他是挺有耐心的一个人，也许是因为公司的贴心决定，于是在王九龙拉开副驾驶的门坐进去的时候，张九龄决定把火全都撒在王九龙身上。

“干嘛不坐摄影师的车，跑来和我坐一辆车？”张九龄的口气不算和善，甚至有些冰冷。

王九龙被问住了，愣了半天才想起来回答：“他们那个车坐满了，后面还放着机器。”王九龙对张九龄的了解都是从别人口中得来的，知道他看起来极不好惹，因为交稿的问题时常会和自己较劲，除了这些大体上还是温柔的，心情不好的时候除外。

“而且你一个人，路上也没人陪你说话......”

“安全带，系好了。”

王九龙话还没说完就被张九龄打断，他还没有被人打断过对话的时候，王九龙脸色僵硬，不知所措地看着张九龄。

驾驶座上传来一声叹息，张九龄身上的味道清冽好闻，全都钻进了王九龙的鼻子里。王九龙怔怔地看着张九龄，随后听到卡扣里清脆的锁扣声音。

安全带绑在了他的面前，张九龄的脸擦着他的脸退回了驾驶室，那温热和柔软的触感让王九龙心里痒痒的，头皮发麻。

“谢谢。”王九龙反应过来自己的失态，他连忙调整好了座位，扯出一个笑来看向张九龄。

“先保佑你自己吧。”张九龄轻哼了一声。

手刹刚被拉下来，油门轰地一声被踩到了底。车子在无人的道路上如离弦的箭窜向前去，划出一道漂亮的直线。

王九龙紧紧抓着扶手，他感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了，眼睛只能紧紧闭着不敢睁开。坐在他身旁的张九龄开了车窗，悠闲地将膀子架在车窗边上，单手握着方向盘，余光里瞄到王九龙的紧张模样，不由得扬起了嘴角。

“我才开了80码，你就这么怕？”张九龄戏谑轻佻的语气使得王九龙睁开眼看向码表。

码表上的确指向八十，车平稳地开着，窗外的树不急不慢地向后退着。

“你吓死我了，谁让你一开始开那么快。”王九龙放下心来，有些生气地瞪了一眼张九龄，他好心好意跑来和他一车，就是怕路上疲惫没人说话，他张九龄怎么能这样恩将仇报。

“这就是坐我车的代价。”

王九龙背过身去不再理张九龄。车内的气氛冷却下来，仿佛刚才的打闹嬉戏都是幻觉，他们两个只是初次相遇不太熟悉的工作伙伴。

张九龄觉得没趣，心里的火也都散去大半，一路同行已成了既定的事实，没必要一路冷脸。但是王九龙却没解气，自己玩着游戏铁了心地不跟他讲话。

游戏的音效震天响，张九龄一边看路一边瞄着王九龙。后者全然没有被偷看的自觉，仍然做着自己手边的事情，游戏打累了就闭上眼睛休息一会儿再继续打，渴了就从包里掏出喝的来咕嘟咕嘟地喝着。

游戏的声音消停了下去，张九龄余光瞥了他一眼，王九龙把手机撂到了腿上，在包里翻找着，不一会儿便翻出一个充电宝来给手机充上电。随后又从包里翻出零食来，撕开包装袋认真地吃着。

原来是手机被玩得没电了。张九龄在心里腹诽了两句，又不得不感叹，王九龙那随身包里怎么能装下这么多的东西，像是哆啦A梦的宝贝口袋，要什么有什么。

张九龄正心猿意马地开着车，脑子里都在想着怎么让王九龙开口讲话。倒不是因为歉疚，毕竟后面的工作还是要相处的，况且他也有些困倦。

零食的香味飘得满车都是。张九龄刚想往副驾驶的位置看，一只白皙的手就出现在他的眼前，手里拿着的是刚拆开来的薯片。

王九龙的眼睛清澈又漂亮，不输女生。没有绮艳，只有午后慵懒的阳光，暖洋洋地照在人的心上。他不带任何表情地伸过手来，理所当然地等着张九龄张开嘴巴咬住自己手中的薯片。他的皮肤细腻白皙，下意识地张开浅色的唇，让人想要捏一捏脸颊的两侧。

张九龄低头咬住薯片，那双手自然缩了回去。美色误人，张九龄觉得这话一点错都没有。他现在因为美色和空腹，低头了。

“和我说说话。”张九龄嚼着薯片，含混不清地开口。

“讲什么话啊，”王九龙又挑了一片送到他嘴边去，“食不言，寝不语。”王九龙忍着心里的笑，面不改色地怼回去。

“为什么要来拍旅行文章的内页图片？”旅行主题并不是大火的内容，像王九龙这样的更应该去拍其他的主题，他有着让人为他驻足的脸，应该定格在歌颂爱情的内页里。

“因为这样比较不会被一些人拿来做奇奇怪怪的事情。”王九龙怀里抱着薯片，撇过头去无奈道。

“有过这样的困惑吗？”张九龄把车拐进服务区，“收过房卡，有过人来私信找你问你约不约吗？”

王九龙瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么这么熟悉？”

刹车踩到底，张九龄的声音低沉动听：“你就不怕出了狼窝又掉进另一个狼坑里吗？”

“要是我说我喜欢男人，你该怎么办？”张九龄停好车，松了安全带，“服务区停一会儿，我累了。”

两个人简单买了点东西胡乱解决继续回到车上，王九龙没再敢和张九龄说话。他时不时地拿眼睛瞄着张九龄，低着头使劲抠着自己的手指，一会儿又抬起头来看看他。

欲言又止的样子有几分怕意，张九龄把这些都看在眼里，心情极好地继续开着车。他就是要制造出点恐慌来，他倒是坦荡，没想到王九龙真信了。

傻孩子。

办完手续入住之后，王九龙拿着房卡刷进门的时候张九龄刚从浴室里出来，裹着个浴巾上半身裸着，发丝间滴着水，嘴巴里还叼着烟。两人四目相对之后，王九龙往后退了一步。

“你往后退什么？”张九龄挑眉看着他，“这屋有老虎咬你？”

“没有。”王九龙摇摇头，但是有比老虎还可怕的东西，更别说是长得好看的年轻力壮的男人。

“那你在门口干嘛？”张九龄开了一瓶酒，看好戏一般站在桌子边上看着他，优雅地倒着自己的红酒。

王九龙给自己做了充足的心理建设，在推开浴室门之前长舒了一口气，然后用尽了浑身的力气推开门，走向客厅。

公司订的酒店不算特别豪华，但很温馨。一个套房分了浴室和客厅，两个人各自有间屋子。王九龙出来的时候，张九龄仍然品着他那杯红酒，两根手指压着那高脚酒杯的底座，随意晃着圈醒酒。

张九龄抬起头，看到王九龙憋足了劲往自己这边走。

他刚想问王九龙要干嘛，就见他捧起自己的脸认命地闭上眼睛冲着自己的嘴巴来了。

唇瓣相碰太柔软了，热得让人心里痒痒。王九龙尝出了红酒的香醇，松开的时候踉跄了两下，像是醉了下一秒就要跌倒。他的脸颊绯红，抬起头来看着张九龄。

“你这是做什么？”张九龄扶着王九龙，仰头看他。

“你不是说你喜欢男的，我先试探试探你，你要对我不感兴趣，那我就可以放心了。”

......

王九龙有时候天真的可以，让人忍不住就想要逗逗他。白皙的脸颊因为害羞染上的绯红在张九龄眼里看来别有趣味。

张九龄仰着头把酒杯里的酒一口喝完，勾着王九龙的脖子将他往怀里压，把嘴里的酒都渡给他。残存的红酒染了王九龙的唇，从嘴角流出一两滴来。

极度的舒适，也大概是喝了两口酒真的醉了。张九龄顺手下去，捏了捏王九龙的屁股，勾着唇冲王九龙坏笑。

“走吧，睡觉去。”

王九龙早上是被香醒的。他趿拉着拖鞋，衣服都没穿好，松松垮垮地套在身上，扣子都没扣好，袖子也因此把半只手藏了起来。王九龙就这样顶着个爆炸头出现在客厅的时候张九龄正摆着早饭。

咖啡机里正煮着咖啡，香味已经很浓了。

王九龙对于昨晚的记忆不甚清晰，唯独记得嘴巴里红酒的味道，还有放开他的张九龄。他低着头才发现张九龄是光着脚的，宽松的睡衣睡裤并不能将他的脚踝遮住。王九龙盯着那骨节分明的脚踝看，那一双脚正往没有灯的屋子里走去，他用目光追随着，待那脚步停下抬起头，看到的是张九龄清澈分明的眼睛。

“你的邋遢有些超乎我想象。”咖啡煮好了，张九龄给自己倒了一杯，这才坐下来开始吃早饭。

王九龙已经解决掉了半碗粥，听得张九龄的话只是堪堪笑着，向椅背一靠歪着头看向张九龄：“这哪是邋遢，这叫慵懒风。不信你掏出手机来给我拍张照，肯定好看。我拍照片，还有摄影师专门叫我倒饬成这样拍呢。”

张九龄没听他的，任由王九龙自己拿了手机拍了照归还给他。相册里的人清秀好看，配合着松散衣衫的是迷离的眼神，隔着屏幕里张九龄都能感觉到这张照片的来者不善，咬着唇在用漂亮的皮囊诱惑着谁，而照片里的人一脸笑意。

“现在是早上七点半，摄影师刚刚让我通知你，今天你的拍摄是九点，他让你八点之前到他那里化妆。你只有半个小时了。”张九龄不急不慢地吃着早餐，慢眼看向王九龙。

坐在对面的人吃饭明显加快了速度，和悠闲品着咖啡的张九龄形成了鲜明的对比。

等王九龙踩着鞋子散着鞋带匆忙出门之后，张九龄一个人在屋里扬起一抹得意的笑。呵，还想在他面前耍帅。

张九龄擦了擦手，随手保存了那张慵懒风的照片。

02

早上下了阵小雨。地面都是湿漉漉的潮气，裹挟着泥土的气息，翻出青草的味道。

雨还没停，这样的天气最适合雨中漫步，特别是在山城里。小雨淅沥，落在石板路上开出点点花来，一步一个脚印踩上去。

拍完一圈图片之后王九龙抱着水杯凑到张九龄的面前。为了方便拍摄，也是方便张九龄随时记录一下突然的灵感，工作人员特意搭了个小桌子。张九龄随时都抱着个本子，领口的口袋里插着一支笔，斯文的模样，墨镜倒挂戴在后脑勺，正认真地写着什么。

“你在写什么？”王九龙的声音带着雨水的清凉，丝丝地钻进耳朵里，还带着水杯里的温度。

“没写什么。”张九龄落笔写完最后一个字合上本子，收了笔。

王九龙今天才刚拍摄完西装的部分，他拿着伞在雨中行走，活脱脱一个偷穿大人衣服的孩子。转到张九龄面前的时候他已经将西装换了，换成简单的黑色棉质T恤，扎进裤子里显得腿又细又长。

“你写的那些故事，都是真的吗？”

“编的。”

张九龄翘着腿，毫不留情地将王九龙眼里的那抹崇拜的神色捻灭。他活到现在也才二十来岁，哪会遇到那么多人间故事。他算起来是个普通平庸的人，只是他笔下的故事并不平庸，仅此而已。

诗人和作家都是跌落世间最平凡的人，更需要走出去才能打开自己笔下的世界。

关于拍摄的概念和写作内容张九龄前一天晚上就和摄影师交流过，王九龙是个敬业的模特，拍出来的照片是没什么问题，甚至还挈合了张九龄心中的想象。

摄影师把底片拿过来的时候张九龄没怎么看就点了头。拍摄这边是不会给他操心的，美色当道啊，总有人会把王九龙这些人最让人心动的地方挖出来。

张九龄不肯辜负着美色美景，交代完事情就自己逛去了。他才刚从酒店里出来，就看到已经换好衣服匆忙跑到他身边的王九龙。

“你跑什么？”张九龄双手插兜奇怪地看着王九龙，“今天要拍的拍完了？”

“刚拍完，发现你不见了，我来找你。”

“找我干什么。”张九龄给了他一个白眼，撞开他的肩膀往前走着，“我又不会丢。”

“你去哪，一起吧。”王九龙换回了自己的衣服，清爽干净，脸上的妆也都卸了干净，软软的刘海听话地趴在脑门上，因为王九龙的喘气微微晃动。

因为奔跑，王九龙的脸色红润好看显气色。他看准了挂在张九龄脑袋后头的墨镜，伸出手来拿走了那墨镜，别在自己的领口中间。短T瞬间被重量拉低，露出他若隐若现的锁骨。

换来张九龄一记冷眼。

不长记性。张九龄心里是这样想的。前一天晚上他才被张九龄调戏过，现在都不记得了，还跟过来。也许也是昨晚没做什么，壮了他的胆，真觉得张九龄不会对他怎么样。

雨已经不下了，空气清新好闻。爬山虎被雨水冲刷得绿莹莹，在斑驳的墙壁上展现自己强大的生命力。那一砖一瓦里都有岁月的故事。

张九龄把手盖上去，贴着那墙壁，感受着每一块砖瓦，每一处泥土。曾经的此处发生的故事都淹没在风尘之中，被一场烟雨隐去。没有谁会记得这里发生过什么，他们只能看见苍劲的松柏，年轮一圈一圈长着，只能清晰得看清楚岁月。

王九龙不知道张九龄在想着什么。作家在寻找灵感的时候是不喜欢有人打扰的。他乖乖地跟在身后，看见张九龄把手贴上墙壁，他也跟着做，企图从中也寻得什么灵感。但是他除了湿漉漉的墙壁和刺人的泥土砖瓦，什么都没感觉到。

他从背后看着张九龄的脖子，脑海里浮现的是昨晚的点点滴滴。那个微醺醉意的吻，他现在回想起来还有些脸颊发热，可怕的想法窜进脑子里，折磨着他想要给出回应多嘬两口，但是张九龄很快就退了回去，留下满腔失落和空虚给他。

他知道张九龄是开玩笑，他也只是新奇想要尝尝他没尝过的新鲜滋味。人对未知的新奇总会有三两分钟的痴迷，一段时间的上瘾。王九龙觉得他在痴迷期，不考虑未来，只想着现在。

明明觉得和男生这样亲密是很奇怪的。张九龄也总能够打破他的界限。他和人冷战绝不会先低头先消气，不能忍受被人拿着照片调笑，却喜欢和张九龄接吻。

但凡张九龄要多喜欢他一点，他也不至于有这样的痴迷。

他鬼使神差地向前走着，他和张九龄的距离每近一步他就在想张九龄到底有哪些地方吸引他。

生人勿近的气息，惹得他不爽心情直接写在脸上幼稚地要报复回来。

偶尔开过火的玩笑，眼底藏着得意不把所有人都看在眼里。

直白不虚假，从来不会把人世间的世故气味挂在嘴边。

如果有那么点让人挂在嘴边的就是他身上的书生气味。写东西的人都有那么点装深沉的意味，在旁人嫉妒的眼里看来。

还差一步，王九龙就要赶上张九龄的步子，他把距离控制得格外好，但是他没注意到张九龄冷不防的顿足。在差一点就要撞上的时候，王九龙停下了脚步，敛神看着张九龄。

他弯下腰去，在快要靠近唇瓣的时候仰着头，清楚地感受到张九龄吐出的热气，打在他的脸上。

“滚。”

王九龙虽然是个上画的模特，并不像正儿八经的明星走哪都有人跟着拍。但是王九龙还是被告诫要注意一点，特别是跟着出来拍图片的时候。

所以在酒吧里看见张九龄的时候，王九龙下意识地转过了身假装看不见他。他可怕张九龄去告状，那他回去少不得要挨一顿训。他本来是想要来喝两杯，放松一下就回去，没想到能在这里看到张九龄。

好在张九龄并没有就此上来拆穿他，坐在不远处仍然小口抿着酒，仿佛不认识王九龙一样。王九龙躲到暗处去观察着张九龄，不小心多喝了几杯酒。

心情大好，驻唱歌手在对着话筒唱歌，周围的一切都是陌生人，没有人会知道你的底细，丢脸放纵都可以。王九龙喝着酒，看着歌手要将话筒递给观众互动，他举起手来示意自己想要唱歌。

还不是因为两分醉意，喝酒助了兴，所以把担心都忘了。张九龄坐在沙发里看着那个跳上舞台有些兴奋的王九龙。他仍然是少年的模样，穿着格子衬衫，半截塞进裤子里。

他天生就一副动人模样，站在台上由着灯光打到他的身上，给他镀上一层银光。

他唱的抒情摇滚，求而不得之中带着一丝不甘。台底下的人没有因为他喝了酒有些跑调的细节，全都沉醉在他的眉眼之中。张九龄听着他的声音，莫名想到了他跟在自己身后，弯下腰想要亲吻的样子。

他毫不吝惜送了他一个“滚”字，然后他现在在酒吧里，看着别的人对他眼送秋波。

张九龄站了起来，他往舞台边上走，看到了王九龙摇着头拒绝他人的笑，醉意上头又怎么都推不开自己身上的手。

还有些麻烦。

王九龙向后退着，意识到自己的处境。他扭过头想要快速走开，一不小心撞进一个人的怀中。一只手冰冷地抬起来，打掉了王九龙身上的手，不知道说了什么，旁边的人悻悻地走开。

他的痴迷好像快有些进化了。王九龙把张九龄抱了个满怀，低下头去蹭张九龄的脸颊，张九龄对他总有些淡，不主动。几分腹黑都用在了初次相遇的时候，这让王九龙苦恼，好像就只是他一个人在自作多情。

好好做朋友不可以吗，好好开玩笑不可以吗。王九龙发出了这几个感叹之后，有些难过地发现，他好像不止是想和张九龄做朋友。

试探的吻不偏不倚地落在张九龄的唇瓣上，让他听见了王九龙的咕哝。他仰着头，伸出手来抓住了王九龙的衣摆，没有拒绝也没有回应。

旅行中的艳遇不稀奇，张九龄也不是什么圣人，做不到被撩拨之后还坐怀不乱。但眼前的人是自己的工作伙伴，以后还要见到，所以行事的时候就多了一些顾虑。

王九龙当他是没理解自己的心思，捧着他的脸借着酒劲释放着自己的情绪。

“我长得好看吗？”

“好看。”

“那你为什么这样？”

张九龄的心里泛起了一丝痒，想到他拿走自己眼镜挂到衣领上露出的锁骨，想到他的皮肤贴着自己身体时的感觉。

他攥住王九龙的手腕，把他从人群中拽出来，往门外走着。

“诶，你要干嘛？”

“回酒店。”

03

吻落在每一处皮肤上就像在心上浇下一盆热水，把自己的欲望全都翻滚出来。两人迫不及待想要扯开对方的衣服，又只是抵在门边用力地亲吻着。

喘着粗气不得章法，两人这样吻着只是徒劳，但都想这样证明着什么，谁也不让，只要谁侵占着皮肤多一寸，就是胜利。

徒劳无功，张九龄先冷静下来，抬眼看着抵在自己额头上目光迷离的王九龙，哄孩子一样踮着脚在他脸颊上留下一个吻。王九龙配合地弯下身子，好让他的吻往上，落到自己的眼睛上。

“你想好了，要这样做吗？”

飘到几乎听不见的声音被张九龄捕捉到，他听见一个小声的“嗯”。

“那先去洗澡。”张九龄放开了他，自己解了衣服脱了外套。王九龙两步一回首地看着他，眼睛里多了一份渴望，多了一分害羞。

“你要我和你一起洗？”张九龄又开始了他的调戏，好像下一秒就要脱掉自己的裤子和他一起去浴室。

王九龙一下子跑得没边，只剩下张九龄一个人空荡荡地坐在客厅里。

果然还得软硬兼施。

等张九龄洗完澡出来，王九龙窝在沙发上喝着可乐，酒劲好像已经消下去了。张九龄穿着睡衣大方地坐到他旁边，两条腿架在茶几上，翘起二郎腿。

“现在清醒了吗？”

“什么？”王九龙握住易拉罐，“我没有喝醉，只是有点晕。”

“那没得聊了。”张九龄摇着头，“这一次就算了，以后别自己一个人在外面喝酒......”

张九龄还没说完，王九龙就凑了过来。这一次是张九龄的话被打断，张九龄从没发现一个男生的靠近也这么让人发热。他低着头看着自己胸口里的王九龙，不由得感叹这个人怎么没喝醉酒也喜欢耍酒疯呢。他向后倒着，方便王九龙趴在自己的身上，更亲密地接吻。

“不要去告我的状好不好？”王九龙的眼睛明亮，盯着张九龄的唇，本能地噘着嘴巴靠过去。

都是什么东西。

张九龄翻过身来把人压在身下，摸着王九龙的腰使劲揉搓。他的力道不大，完全是雷声大雨点小的类型，轻柔爱抚到渴望更多。

他张开嘴巴，方便王九龙含住他的舌头，他从没觉得接吻能够有这样的感觉，整个人都像是泡在水汽之中，那难以启齿的羞涩是会上瘾的糖，尝了就想要更多。

两个人在还有理智的时候从沙发转战到床上。张九龄的房间王九龙没进来过，和自己的没什么两样，摆设也都是和年轻男子一样，乱中有序，简单随意。

床垫倒是很柔软，让人很快就要陷进去，仰起头来又只能看到白色的天花板。对方的身体是唯一的渴望，王九龙不记得他们两个人到底在床上滚了多少个圈，才能有这样的喘息。如果明天是末日，那他们就誓死要做到天荒地老，永远在一起。

王九龙伸出手，抱着躺在他身上的人，他只觉得口干舌燥，好想要喝点水，可是又舍不得放开那个人的怀抱。张九龄拍了拍他的脸，给了他一个事后吻放开他。

说不爽是假的，酣畅淋漓才是真的。男人在这个时候一般都很好说话，王九龙歪过头，看着张九龄。

“看我干什么？”

“你会把我写进你的故事里吗？”

“不会。”

拒绝说的很快，不带思考。张九龄还是如此干脆利落，让王九龙伤心和无奈。上了床之后也没什么分别，该冷淡还是冷淡，一点都没有贴近。

拿他王九龙当什么了。

少年的热血就是怎么都不会被打退，王九龙觉得他现在有些上瘾。他谁都不喜欢，好像只对张九龄感兴趣。他不齿别人对自己遮掩不住的欲望，却掉入了张九龄的漩涡之中无法自拔。

好像只要是张九龄，什么都可以。当然他也习惯了张九龄抬起手作势要打他，抬起腿就想要踹他的假动作，每一次躲着闪着然后跑到张九龄的面前。

张九龄在旁人面前对他有多冷淡，他的心里就有多坚强的壁垒。只要张九龄对他多看一个眼神，多对他说一句话，他就能够感觉到天下的柔软。

因为有了王九龙，旅行多了些趣味，时间也过去的很快。但张九龄的文字总卡在了一个地方，不知道怎么落笔。

他喜欢山城里的空气，喜欢每天晚上看着窗外的行人，听着他们一言一语把生活里的琐碎一一倾诉给最亲近的人。生活里微小的事情，因为被注视有了无限的光彩。

王九龙在海边找到的张九龄。张九龄的手机响了，他想要给他送手机，没想到意外看到了张九龄的手机锁屏。那是他玩笑时候拍给他的照，他记得张九龄格外嫌弃他，说他邋遢来着。

现在他看着手机里自己拿神色迷离的眼神，突然觉得有些害羞。他能感觉得到张九龄对他冷漠中的纵容，但是张九龄什么都没对他说过。但是张九龄做的比说的多很多。

要不是他看到手机里的锁屏是自己，王九龙觉得一切都像是自己在无理取闹缠着张九龄。他拍照的时候没觉得羞耻，但是他看着锁屏里的自己，真实地害羞了。要是他知道张九龄会设成壁纸，就好好拍一张照片给他了。

清纯懵懂的，明艳阳光的，他都可以。

海边的浪一层接着一层推过来，张九龄没有动，任由海水将他的脚面打湿。从后背来了一个拥抱，将他从凉薄的夜色中拉出来，拉到一个温暖的怀抱里去。

“你怎么老喜欢背后抱着我？”张九龄没回头就知道是王九龙了，王九龙身上的味道他记得，就像王九龙本人一样，不知不觉就让人记在心里。

“因为我喜欢你。”王九龙亲了亲张九龄的侧颈，他喜欢眼前这个人的一切，想要一直这样在他身边。

“我没说过我会负责，也没说过要和你怎么样。”旅行的意义是找到自己，见识世界得到感悟。他本来不想变成一场艳遇，如果不是王九龙。

“那你干嘛保存我的照片，设置成壁纸？”

张九龄的耳根泛红，他没想到王九龙能看到。从他手里接过手机就要把照片给删掉，王九龙伸出手按住了他，光明正大地亲了亲他的脸颊。

“删了我就给你拍新的。”

“你不是最讨厌那些人存着你的照片做一些奇奇怪怪的事吗？”张九龄感觉到他手上的力道，示意他松手。

“我知道你和他们不一样，也因为我喜欢你。你对我做什么都行。”

“你是不是，也有一点点喜欢我？”

张九龄没回答。海边的月和天上的星，他看着王九龙明亮的眼睛，突然想到了自己的故事要怎么结局。多少的编辑的催稿都没能让他拿起笔，因为王九龙，他的故事才有了他想要的结局。

如果你能够将你心中所想，透露出半点温柔让我窥探，我也可以不羡慕皎洁的月亮，不想要天上的星星。我只要你。

04

主编给张九龄打了个电话，专栏的预告反响还不错，平凡质朴的文字里配上不谙世事的少年，大有对这个世界的探索和闯荡感觉。本来没被看好的栏目现在成为了最期待的栏目，上头已经在决定要不要把这个写成一个系列。

张九龄没说什么挂了电话。公司看到的是利益的最大化，这不是他该想的事。他只要管好自己的笔下永远有东西可写，永远做自己想要做的事情。

也还要想想他和王九龙之间的关系。主动亲近就表示喜欢，继续冷漠时间一长，等热情冷却就归于平静。抉择的后果在于他想不想和王九龙继续有着关联。

王九龙不动声色地将选择权交给了他，把难题也都抛给了他，自己总是乖巧又无辜的模样看着他。真是个坏人，早知此，他就不该招惹上王九龙。然而现在也是晚了。

他见识过形形色色的人，没见过这样追随着自己的人。被调戏了生闷气，哄两句立刻就开心；跟在自己身后温柔地笑着，哪怕众人都为他欢呼，他的眼里也只看向自己；因为一点主动就羞红脸颊，欣喜到不行。

干净澄澈如少年，不是不懂世事，是知世故却依旧像个孩子，行走在世间，容易让人生出保护的欲望，将他护在身后，伴于左右。

最后一组拍摄，公司因为专栏反响不错，准了他们假可以多玩几天当作专栏花絮，摄影师提议张九龄也来拍一组。张九龄本来想要拒绝，但是热情不好推却，只好换了身衣服简单化了妆站在了王九龙身边。

王九龙嘴角浅笑，看着不甚自在的张九龄，满眼都是欢喜。这是他的地盘，他是前辈。他靠在张九龄身边，拿出了前辈的气势来，但在张九龄眼里看来都是可爱的虚势。

“放松一点，我罩你。”

张九龄抿着唇笑，从后面轻轻地给他来了一下，哼了两下。但也多亏了王九龙，他放松了很多，也能够随着镜头摆摆造型。两个人好像有说不完的话，一旦开口就停不下来。

“你想好了吗，要不要和我在一起啊？”王九龙压低了声音问他。

“没见过你这样的，就睡了一觉，怎么就赖上我了？”张九龄推了他一把。

“那我问你，这一路过来，是我比较好看，还是风景好看？”王九不死心，抓着他的手一定要一个答案。

“你哪来这么多问题，十万个为什么吗？”张九龄没好气地看着他，才要回话就听见摄影师打着响指让他们拉开点距离。

王九龙都要贴到张九龄的身上去了，张九龄本来就坐在搭建的窗台上，王九龙再这么靠近还真有把张九龄挤下去的架势。

听到摄影师的话王九龙察觉到自己的过分举动，不好意思地挠了挠头，这才想起来看向镜头。

“换个动作哦～”摄影师提醒了一句。

张九龄本来想和王九龙玩闹一番，伸出手拍着王九龙的后脑勺，没想到他歪着头，把自己的肩膀让出来给张九龄靠着。

自打摄影师说过他俩过分亲密之后王九龙明显有些不自在，僵硬得很。张九龄心下了然，思索再三，伸手勾住了王九龙的脖子。

惊讶又欣喜的神色从王九龙脸上满溢出来。张九龄第一次在旁人面前主动，求之不得的好事，百年千年都不一定能够遇上。王九龙频频回头看着张九龄，嘴角抑制不住地上扬，又重新变成了活泼开朗的少年。

张九龄坐得高，稍微低头就把王九龙因为羞涩和欢喜红透了的耳根看了个一清二楚。

要张九龄怎么办才好呢。他低着头，用他们两个人能够听见的声音在他耳边说话。

“风景和你，我选你。”

王九龙的耳朵变得通红，他赧然地看着张九龄，换来的是张九龄的一个没有用力的巴掌。

“你就不能出息点吗？”张九龄也忍不住嘴角的笑意看着他。

要出息干嘛呀，他要爱情。

Fin


End file.
